The purpose of this research is the systematic evaluation of biofeedback training (BFT) in ralation to a serious cardiac arrhythmia, premature ventricular contractions (PVCs), in patients with ischemic heart disease. We also will attempt to simplify and optimize BFT techniques for this purpose. Patients will be trained to sense PVCs' occurrence and thereby to become their own monitors, subsequently attempting to suppress the PVCs and to avoid situations which increase their frequency. Failures in this phase of the study would then have heart rate (HR) control training in the direction (increase or decrease HR) which clinical observation and outpatient electrocardiographic monitoring suggest will decrease their PVAS. The HR control training would utilize BFT techniques. The significance of this research lies in the systematic evaluation of a promising modality--BFT--with a clinical entity having significant risk and only moderately successful chronic treatment at present. Further elucidation of psychologic mechanisms by which patients reduce PVC frequency also is expected.